Fernando Castillo
Fernando is the second youngest of the group, being an 11-year-old, making him younger than Taylor and Joshua. Personality Profile ﻿He is an 11-year-old mexican that is very well minded and instead of being discovered by Bloom, he was discovered by Stella, the fairy of the Sun and Moon. He is loves the life he lives right now. He thanks the lord for giving him an amazing life and amazing friends that he is enjoying. He is the first fairy that Power Rangers meet at Alfea, as after seeing their apartment they saw the apartment next door and saw Fernando playing with the sunlight. Sometimes, he can seem a little bit rough around the edges but he still cares about his friends deeply. He has a habit of messing with people, but he manages to make things right. Although he is sometimes disagreeable with his friends, Fernando is very supportive and protective of them. Appearances See also: Fernando's Wardrobe ﻿Civilian Fernando's season 1 outfit is a red t-shirt, white shorts, and brown flip-flops. His season 2-3 outfit is a red tank top with orange stripes, orange shorts along with an orange belt, and yellow flip-flops. His season 4 outfit is a red long-sleeve shirt with a solar eclispe design on it, blue jeans with a orange belt that has a sun and moon belt buckle, and black flip-flops. Winx His Winx outfit is a sparkling red t-shirt and red shorts, with knee high boots the same color. His wings are white with yellow edges. Charmix His Charmix is a sun and moon pin merged together and a light red waistbag with the kanji character for solar written on it. Enchantix His Enchantix outfit is a red tank top with light red shorts, his gloves are translucent yellow that go to his upper arms. His wings are large orange moth wings with a red outlining. He has also discared his red colored boots and dons red flip-flops. His fairy dust vial is a red sun bottle with a moon on top. Believix In his Believix form, he gains a pair of yellow colored gloves. He wears a red sleeveless shirt with a light red t-shirt underneath. He wears orange shorts. His flip-flops have been replaced with knee-high red boots. Lastly, his wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and like Heath's are now arch shaped, they are red with a tint of blazin' blue. They are decorated on the inside with gold moons. Sophix Fernando's Sophix outfit is a red t-shirt with green lining on the bottom of the sleeves, green and red shorts, and florescent red sandals. His wings become light green and red with dark red borders. Lovix Fernando's Lovix is a red t-shirt with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath, red belt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. His wings are transparent, white and yellow with red borders. His wings also have green jewels on the upper corners. Magical Powers and Abilities ''See also: ''Fernando's Spells Fernando's powers come from the Sun and Moon, but practically all of his attacks are sun-based. But, even though has the power of the Sun and Moon doesn't mean he's from Stella's realm (Solaria). Fernando's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by his connection to the Sun. To make Matt and Taylor's powers stronger, he will use the heat of the sun to make Matt's power stronger and does the same with Taylor with the moon. He can throw blasts of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. He can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. Due to Fernando's powers, he is majorly affected by the Sun and Moon. He gains energy from the sun and moon and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that he is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks that stella taught him are appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. As the fairy of the sun and moon, he can: #Combine sun powers with Matt and Jay's power of fire #Combine moon powers with Taylor's power of water #Create balls of solar energy #Shoot beams of yellow energy #Manipulation of light #Manipulation of heat #Manipulation of the fierce power of the Sun #Manipulation of the mystical force of the moon #Manipulation of astral energy of the stars Curiosities #﻿Favorite Food: ? #Favorite Color: ? #Favorite Hobby: ? #Favorite Pet: ? #Ideal Girlfriend: ? #Best Friends: Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, Matt, Heath, Remi, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, and Ben #Favorite Movies: ? #Loves: Hanging out with his friends #Hates: Tattletales #Favorite Music: Rock and Roll #Favorite Shoes: Sandals and Tennis Shoes #Favorite Subject: ? #Favorite Spell: Rising Sun (a spell Stella taught him) #Catchphrase: ? Transformation Sequences ﻿Winx First, he appears on a bluish-black background. He crosses his wrists and dances to one side, and then flies towards the background. He strikes a pose, and then there is a blinding flash of light. The camera cuts to his bare feet, where, one by one, his boots are formed out of light. His shorts and t-shirt are shown doing the same. The camera cuts back to his face, where he apepars to scream, then flies away from the camera, spinning as his wings sprout from his back. Finally, he flies upward and walks back a few steps to his final pose as the kanji character for solar appears. (0:16) Charmix First, his eyes are shown, squinting. Then, he appears with his back to the camera. He twirls to face the camera, then yells and put his arms out to the sides as his Charmix pin appears. He spins around once and thn his bag materializes. Finally, there is a flash of light and he spins once more, and then strikes his final pose. (0:012) Enchantix First, he is shown with his eyes closed while two ribbons of yellow move across the screen. Then, he turns around once and half of his bangs disappear and leave the other half behind. A ray of light shines down on him and makes his hair pale temperarily. His body surrounded with sparkles, he lifts up one arm while the yellow ribbons turn into his glove. He does the same iwth his other arm. Red fills the screen, then the camera zooms out to show the red forming his shirt. His fairy dust via, the sun shape around his neck, forms before the camera pans down to show more sparkles The sparkles then transform int his shorts. He then raises his feet, where his flip-flops appear. He flies away from the camera, then his wings are shown sprouting. There is a flash of light, then he appears again, blowing a punch of sparkles to the camera. Finally, he strikes two poses. (0:30) Believix First, a bright red light flies across the screen. It then joins a silhouette of the same color, which flies out of view. The lights waver for a second, and then disappear, showing his head and face. Then, he moves away from the camera. His hand appears on the screen as red light forms his first glove. He raises the other hand, while sparkles surround his body, while his other glove appears. He then turns while the red light forms his outfit. He does a front flip in midair while his boots appear. There is a flash, then he appears again, holding the red light. He turns around while the light surrounds him in a cocoon of sorts. The cocoon of light reshapes itself to show his wings sprouting. Finally, in a bright flash of light, the red light lifts off him, revealing him in his final pose, wings flapping. (0:30) Sophix Fernando is first seen facing the back, he turns to the right to face front and dissolves as the giant red flower behind him opens and he reappears in his Sophix outfit. (0:08) Lovix Fernando flies into view, turning twice before he dissolves and in a white flash, he reappears turning once in his Lovix outfit. (0:14) Category:Characters